1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted moving body, and more specifically, to an inverted moving body that is switched from a non-inverted control state to an inverted control state based on a rotation angle of the inverted moving body in the front-back direction.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical inverted moving body is switched from a non-inverted control state to an inverted control state when a user rides the inverted moving body. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-101637 discloses an inverted moving body that detects a posture angle of a vehicle axis of the inverted moving body with respect to a reference axis using a posture detection unit and is switched from the non-inverted control state to the inverted control state when the posture angle that is detected is equal to or smaller than a threshold.
The inverted control state is a state in which a driving wheel is controlled to keep the inverted state when the inverted moving body is rotated in the front-back direction and the non-inverted control state is a state in which the driving wheel is not controlled to keep the inverted state.
While the inverted moving body disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-101637 detects the posture angle of the vehicle axis of the inverted moving body with respect to the reference axis using the posture detection unit, the posture angle may not be accurately detected due to a temperature drift according to a change in the temperature or a decrease in an attachment accuracy of the posture detection unit to the inverted moving body due to an oscillation or the like. Therefore, the non-inverted control state may not be accurately switched to the inverted control state.